SCP-001-1
SCP-001-1 is an alive* entity that is able to kill the player. It is mobile, and hostile. There are 4 instances of SCP-001-1 in containment (at least in-game). Although the SCP-001 event has not occurred in this mod, SCP-001-1 instances exist. Yes, I coded them in for no particular reason other than to have more things in the mod. SCP-001-1 are toggle-able, and their count can be set from 0-4. When the player is killed by SCP-001-1, on the death screen this message will show as death reasoning: Another instance of SCP-001-1 had been found in the Heavy Containment Zone. It is unknown how SCP-001-1 managed to replicate. Further testing needed to confirm this. It is theorized that a D-class of unknown designation number got engulfed by an instance of SCP-001-1, and became a specimen of them. Description SCP-001-1 are a large, sludge-like mass, usually about 1.4m - 2.8m tall. SCP-001-1 is also hostile, and have relatively bad sight. In-game though, SCP-001 is relatively half the player's height. Only one instance of the four in game are a bit taller than the others, while being absolutely the same in strength, speed, etc... SCP-001-1 also only chases the player for at max ~30 seconds and at minimum 10 seconds (approx. of course). When the player is killed by SCP-001-1, a cutscene plays, where the player is slowly becoming a SCP-001-1 instance, and in the end gets shot by an Nine-Tailed Fox personnel. SCP-001-1 is able to open doors, but it takes a while to do so. Running from it and closing doors behind you is a good way to outrun it. It takes ~2.5 seconds for SCP-001-1 to open doors. SCP-001-1 are able to kill NTF personnel, but not very efficiently. It takes ~30 bullets for SCP-001-1 to be killed by an NTF, in case of the emergency termination protocol that occurs if too many SCPs are in the Entrance Zone. SCP-001-1's containment chamber currently does not exist, and is presumed to be behind a couple (4) un-openable doors in Heavy Containment, near the Heavy Containment Zone's Maintenance Tunnel. They spawn randomly anywhere in the Maintenance Tunnel. One door is open-able out of the four, and it is a relatively small room, where one document lays on a shelf with the SCP-001 document, and a SCP-001-1 document next to it. The door to this room requires a Level 3 Keycard to access. Changelogs Version 0.1.14 Version 0.1.14 is the version when SCP-001-1 was introduced into the game. Only two instances existed, and they were very buggy. At times being unable to open doors, getting stuck randomly, not ending their chase against the player after ~30 seconds, and causing memory access violations out of nowhere seemingly. Version 0.1.14 was rushed anyways, and the bugs were shortly fixed. SCP-001-1 also had a slightly different texture, resembling more of just red jello with a few faces, and not a fully-fledged disgusting bloody mass of faces and disturbance. SCP-001-1's texture was also quite literally the worst ever, and it had to be changed ASAP because it's literally eye-straining to look at. Version 0.1.17 Version 0.1.17 was where many bugs with SCP-001-1 were fixed, and SCP-001-1's texture was also very slightly changed. Their physics were also updated to not bug out randomly, and cause of course, memory access violations. SCP-001-1 still sometimes chased for over 30 seconds or not at all, which was a new bug. The random doors were implemented, but none were open-able and no documents existed. Version 0.1.24 In this version, the main thing fixed about SCP-001-1 is it's texture (not the final update still), and now never chased for longer than 30 seconds or not at all. SCP-001-1's texture was made high-quality, but still not as high quality as it is (god I look like an asshole saying that my friend's texture design was high-quality, because it sounds like i'm praising myself as an amazing game developer and all that). Version 0.1.26 This time, textures were finally fixed to their latest version, which is the best in my opinion. Documents were replaced with a large sheet of the word "REDACTED". Don't remember why I didn't have time to finish those documents. Version 0.1.29 Documents finally fixed, that's all that happened in this update*. Version 0.1.3 Rooms were designed, made unlockable, all known bugs fixed, and textures unchanged. AI slightly changed, door opening time was 3.5 seconds. Took 5 hits for them to kill you. Takes a Level 4 Keycard at least to open the door to its room (not defined yet what it's 'room' is). SCP-001-1's open-able room can also be put in by the map editor, by the codename given to it: "wdbsroom". Version 0.1.31 Door opening time changed to 2.5 seconds instead of 3.5. They were just too slow and not enough of a threat, and to further improve that being-too-weak thing, it now takes 3 hits for them to kill you. Now it also takes a Level 3 Keycard to open instead of a level 4. A horror sound also plays if they encounter you behind a door, or just nearby, but if it is nearby a different horror sound plays, a longer one. Technical Information SCP-001-1's open-able room can be teleported to by typing the command(s): teleport 0011 teleport 001-1 teleport 0011open teleport 001-1open teleport 001-1room teleport 0011room teleport wdbsroom (Note: "wdbs-" means "When Day Breaks Sludge". Included just for convenience) The same names apply for the map editor. To spawn a SCP-001-1 instance, type any of these commands: spawn 0011 spawn 001-1 spawn scp0011 spawn scp001-1 spawn wdbs The original SCP-001 article can be found here Category:Apollyon Category:SCP Category:Alive Category:Mobile Category:Heavy Containment Zone Category:Hostile Category:Maintenance Tunnel